


like you knew me and all the things i couldn't say // fanmix

by Mster70



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Music, Playlist, electronic, electropop, synthpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mster70/pseuds/Mster70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Kylo Ren/Rey fanmix - featuring : the xx, la roux, royksopp, placebo, chvrches, purity ring, lorde, alison wonderland, and son lux</p>
            </blockquote>





	like you knew me and all the things i couldn't say // fanmix

  **like you knew me and all the things i couldn't say //[listen on 8tracks ](http://8tracks.com/mster70/like-you-knew-me-and-all-the-things-i-couldn-t-say-a-kylo-ren-rey-fanmix)**

 

* * *

 

 

**_together / the xx_ **

_You said you don't have to speak_

_I can hear you_

_I can feel all the things you've ever felt before_

_I said it's been a long time_

_Since someone looked at me that way_

_It's like you knew me_

_And all the things I couldn't say_

**_in for the kill / la roux_ **

_We can fight our desires,_

_But when we start making fires_

_We get ever so hot_

_Whether we like it or not_

_They say we can love who we trust_

_But what is love without lust_

_Let's go to war to make peace_

_Let's be cold to create heat_

_I hope in darkness we can see_

_And you're not blinded by the light from me_

**_recover / chvrches_ **

_I'll give you one more chance to say_

_We can change or part ways_

_And you take what you need_

_And you don't need me_

_Blow by blow_

_Honest in every way I know_

_You appear_

_To face the decision I know you fear_

**_running up that hill / placebo_ **

_You don't want to hurt me_

_But see how deep the bullet lies_

_Unaware I'm tearing you asunder_

_Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts_

_Is there so much hate for the ones we love?_

_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

_You, it's you and me_

_It's you and me won't be unhappy_

**_push pull / purity ring_ **

_There was no light and I swear_

_I could see your raring fear_

_I heard the plains moaning back_

_I saw the thunder roll o'er black_

_There was no light and I swear_

_We sat still in our fear_

_You push and you pull and you tell yourself no_

_It's like when you lie down, the veins grow in slow_

_You push and you pull but you'd never know_

_I crept up in you and I wouldn't let go_

**_u don’t know / alison wonderland_ **

_Give it to me; I can hold my own_

_I know what it’s like to be alone_

_No need to keep me in the dark_

_Already been, I felt that spark_

_You don’t know how it is_

_For someone else to own you_

_Someone else to throw your heart around_

**_biting down / lorde_ **

_It feels better biting down_

_It feels better biting down_

_Skip a hit, don't make a sound_

_(It feels better biting down)_

_Breathed so deep I thought I'd drown_

_(It feels better biting down)_

_The electronics of your heart_

_See how fast they fall apart_

_(It feels better biting down.)_

**_flight / son lux_ **

_Let's be anyone but us, tonight_

_Trade this heavy cage of bones, for flight_

_And when the sirens reach out for us_

_We'll be far away_

_Oh what a noise we'll make_

_Drowning out our mistakes, we can't erase_

_This is the chance we take_

_We shout until our bones break, we can't replace_

**_you know I have to go / röyksopp_ **

_I've learnt how to stay gracious in defeat_

_Cause I've never been victorious_

_And now you offer me to feel complete_

_You've given me your trust_

_Cause I wanna give the honesty you need_

_Nothing false or dubious_

_I want us to be all that we can be_

_I want this for the two of us_

_You know I've got to go_

_There's nothing more to say_

_Surely you will know_

_In the light of day_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash at editing so please excuse the cover


End file.
